NeW BEgInInGs
by yuffen123
Summary: Heya guys what's up? I did this out of boredom, naturally, and well... I have no idea what-so-ever what this is going to be about... (Yuffie x Vincent) YUFFENTINE (Hints of Cloud x Tifa) CLOTI (sorry for suckyness) (P.s. I guess some humor...)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one…**

**Sephiroth: OH SHIT GUYS SHES BACK!**

***Vincent, Yuffie, and Hojo come out of hiding***

**Yuffie: OH HELL NO!**

**ME: YOU GO CRAWL BACK INTO HIDING I HAVE OTHER PLANS FOR ALL OF YOU! :3**

**Oh shit what else am I up to now? Mmmm we will find out soon enough… -_-**

"How did I get myself into this one?" A very young girl said as she sat outside of a coffin. She would love to know what could be lurking in and outside of this room… but she knew Da Chao and Levithan, of course, had different plans for her. She was already sick of this creepy ass mansion. She wanted to leave…

Being clumsy her she decided it was a good idea to close the door on her way in and get locked in the room… She had just remembered…. She left her materia and lock picks outside with her conformer… This was going to be a joy for her…

_She had no idea…_

_Outside the mansion…_

"Do you think she locked herself inside?" Said a woman with long hair, that had almost, passed her waist. She looked like a good skilled fighter… She was very tall and slim, she looked like she had bright brown eyes to the point to where they looked red. She was outside of the mansion standing there waiting for her young friend to return, she was also waiting with a very with a young man…

"Tifa, don't think she's stupid… She maybe very young but she knows right from wrong…" The blonde said with a bit of worry in his voice. He knew if anything happened to their young ninja friend him and Tifa would be the blame for letting her go into the mansion all alone… "I know Cloud, but we should be looking out for Yuffie… But instead we let her go in alone… What if someone or something or something get ahold of her we will be the blame…" Tifa said. She couldn't stand the thought of their young ninja friend being kidnapped or- no that would not happen… never….

_Inside the mansion's coffin…_

There was a man… He had bright red crimson eyes… He looked stern and not the type to mess around… nor looking like he would even speak if his life depended on it… He had a crimson cape to match his eyes, raven black hair that was kept out of his face by putting a head-band on… He was incredibly handsome… Yet nobody knew of the true monster he was… Only the most, kind hearted person on earth could love him, forgive him, except him…

He could hear a muffled voice outside of the coffin… It was rare… Nobody had been in that part of the mansion with-in years, months, days… he has been in there for too long… But on second thought, what reason did he have to live anyways? He didn't see a big point n life… the only point would have been… Lucrectia… He didn't care if she had never really loved him if she had really only loved Hojo… He wanted her back… Nobody would compare to her…

_At least he thought…_

_Outside of the coffin…_

"Man oh man! This is really bad… I can't even think because it's so bad!" Yuffie said pacing back and forth, she stopped when her instincts told her to look in the coffins for some supplies… She went to check the one in the middle… She could hear rustling inside of it… "Probably just a little rat…" She said with a nervous chuckle as she went to open the coffin but stepped back when someone or something kicked it open and jumped out…

"OH MY GODS" Yuffie screamed in fright trembling with fear as she fell to the floor… "PLEASE I DO NOT FEEL LIKE DYING TODAY! OR TOMORROW! OR THE NEXT DAY! OR THE DAY AFTER THAT! OR THE DAY AFTER THAT!-" Yuffie went on with her rambling as the man was sitting there slightly amused… "OR THE 10 YEARS AFTER THAT! OR THE 20 MORE YEARS AFTER THAT!" Yuffie said as she took a break from all of her rambling and took two or three fast breathes…

"What are you so worked up about?" The man said getting out of the coffin and raising an eyebrow at Yuffie's actions… "OH MY GODS IT'S A VAMPIRE! OH GEEZE AT FIRST I THOUGHT IT WAS A DEMON OR SOMETHING BUT A VAMPIRE? NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO DIE!" Yuffie screamed falling backwards and hitting her head, naturally…

"What would be my attentions of killing a young female?" The tall slim man asked her raising an eyebrow at her again. "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!ISN'T ALL YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT kill and murder stuff, kill and murder stuff?"

"Let's set one thing straight…" The man said utterly confused… "I am not what you call a 'Vampire' I am simply a genetically altered monster of a man…" "Oh… Soooooo you're not a Vampire?" Yuffie said not exactly getting the point…

The man slightly chuckled. "No I am not a 'Vampire'…" He said opening his eyes and looking at Yuffie. From what he could see she had dark brown hair almost mistaken for black, a head band that was wrapped around her head, Grey stormy eyes, a green top, and light brown shorts… _She was beautiful…_

Beautiful? He hadn't used that word since he last saw… Lucrectia… He couldn't stand thinking about her… Comparing her to another woman? That was a new one…

"Okay! I was afraid I was going to die already! Say…" Yuffie said with a voice she only use when she was bound to steak or convince someone to give her something… This often worked on Godo… "Do you have the key to this room by any chance?" She said rubbing her hands together… "I have a spare… You locked yourself in here… Didn't you?" He said already guessing what she was going to say for an excuse…

"Actually… Yes… and I would like to be let out please…" She said In a very innocent tone. "Well then, here…" The man said handing here the key to her freedom. As she was walking up towards the door she turned back to face Vincent… He really didn't seem too harmful to her… He seemed… nice…

"Uhhhh, hey would you like to come with us?" Yuffie said taking a step over to the man… "I am a man who has been locked up here for 30 years and would wish to remain here until he dies…" 'Bummer…' Yuffie thought. She thought she could actually use some company every now and then… Company that would keep silent and listen to her and her problems whether she knew he was listening or not… She was just too lonely whether she wanted to emit it or not…

"Bummer…" She said outloud this time. "I would have enjoyed your company… You seem like descent guy…" She said not aware that he was becoming uncomfortable… "No you wouldn't…" He said with a harsh tone and turning away to face the wall. "I'm not the kind of person you would want to be around with…" He said motioning Yuffie to move along without him…

"Well… can I at least have your name?" Yuffie said with a small sheepish smile and looked over at the man before exiting the room. "Vincent… Vincent Valentine, and you are?" Vincent said glaring at her not really wanting to talk any longer… "Me? I'm Yuffie Kisaragi…" She said with her voice traiing off into the distance…

She exited the room dropping the key on the floor… She stopped walking when she heard footsteps pacing quickly behind her. "Wait! I'll come with you and the others that must be with you as well…" Vincent said catching up with Yuffie…

_Outside…_

"When is that so-called-ninja gonna get her /*^ out here?" Asked a man with blonde hair with a bit of gray in it and smoking a cigarette… "Hold your horses Cid! Damn…" Said a man with a gun arm, he was very muscular and looked like he had a headache from everyone's rambling. "And why should I?" Cid asked glaring at Barret like a child…

"I think that is the only clean sentence Cid had ever spoke…" Tifa said with a little laugh as Cid started turning his head toward her very slowly. "What? I was just kidding." Tifa said alarmed that she had just got onto Cid's bad side… "Thought so!" Cid yelled while hearing the door to the mansion open and out popped Yuffie…

_The entrance of Shin-Ra mansion…_

"Come on Vinnie! They aren't going to HATE you…" Yuffie said trying to convince Vincent to step out of the mansion. "If I do will you stop calling me 'Vinnie'? Vincent asked cringing at the last name. "Fine… I will now just come on!" Yuffie said as her and Vincent walked out in the open where the others could see them…

"Who's that?" Tifa said as she walked over to yuffie and hugged her. "This is Vincent!" She said very happy that she had found someone to add to the group. "Vincent Ay?" Cid said as he lit another cigarette. "Yep!" Yuffie said smiling at everybody. "Is he… Trustworthy?" Cloud said walking over to Vincent and Yuffie…

"He seems like a descent guy!" Yuffie said with a tone that sounded offended at what Cloud had just previously said about her new companion. "I think we can trust him…" She said smiling over at Vincent instead of paying attention to Cloud so she could calm down. "Besides it's not like he's a demon or something…" She said walking off. "Are you guys coming?" Tifa shouted as Vincent and Cloud gave each other one last glare…

**Sephiroth: Wow that was boring O_e**

**Yuffie: Will you please shut it! You have been boring us to death for like hours now Sephiroth O_e**

**Vincent: Agreed T_T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sephiroth: OKAY GUYS WE ARE SAFE! O_e**

**Yuffie: NOT US! t(*_*t)**

**Hojo: YEAH! YUFFIE AND VINCENT WERE ALREADY MENTIONED! ADVENTCUALLY I WILL BE TOO!**

**Me: SHUT IT HOJO!**

**Ohhhhhh gods Hojo has no idea how right he is… What other crazy shit am I up to -_- **

**Hojo: What?**

**Me: I suggest you don't have that tone with me or I'll fangirl!**

**Vincent: You fangirl over Hojo?**

**Me: I saw a picture on Deviant Art when he was 17… What happened to you Hojo? -_-**

**Hojo: Who could resist this?! *models***

**Everyone: I could…**

**Okay without Hojo interrupting let's try this again AHEM~ What crazy shit am I up to?**

**-X-**

"I didn't ask him to come with us…" "Yea… you kinda did…" Yuffie and Tifa were sitting at one of the tables at The Seventh Heaven. "He could careless is I got ran over by a semi…" the short haired girl said staring at Tifa. "What makes you say that?" Tifa said. "… Nobody here would care…" Yuffie said with sadness filling her voice. "Why haven't you seem all that happy since he came along?" Tifa asked looking at the small girl.

"You like him. Don't you?" Tifa said teasingly to Yuffie.

"N-NO!" Yuffie said blushing as Vincent walked in on the two girls.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I-

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Vincent asked keeping his usual monotone.

"How much I like material!" Yuffie interrupted. "Oh yes that's right, I just can't resist that shiny glow it has to it!" Yuffie said as Tifa waked off leaving Yuffie and Vincent in the same room.

"Uh-

"That was a cover, wasn't it?"

"…"

Vincent was sitting straight across from Yuffie at the table starting to get annoyed with her not telling him anything about the chat.

"Yes…" Yuffie groaned slamming her head on the table.

"What's the problem?"

"Well there's this guy I really like…" Yuffie said with a slight giggle.

"…"

"And well he's stuck in his past…"

"…"

"He has no feelings for me what-so-ever… I'm sure he hates me…"

"… How do you know…" Vincent said raising an eyebrow.

"Very… Let's say he's- never mind…" Yuffie said blushing and running out of the room.

"Weird…"

**-X-**

"We've managed to track Sephiroth." Cloud said in a deep, stern, loud voice. "We have came to our conclusion… Professor Hojo is on the Shin-Ra building working Sister Ray." Vincent raised a brow. "Professor Hojo?" Vincent said in his normal monotone. "Yep, that creepy ass-hole… The ass-hole who- "I know who he is…" Vincent said cutting Yuffie off. "He did this to me…" He said holding up his claw hand.

"Don't worry soon enough you will get revenge." Cloud said looking at Yuffie and Vincent. Tifa, then, walked over to Cloud and whispered something in his ear. Cloud nodded. "We are all going to be splitting into teams. We only have me, Red, Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent, then we used to have Aerith, Barret, Cid, and Cait Smi- "We aren't trusting that &^%* spy!" Cid said cutting Cloud off and glaring at him. "Oh, you're right Cid we need someone to keep him in line… Cid, Barret you guys go with Cait Smith. Me, Red, and Tifa will partner up. Then that leaves- "Vampy-boy and the bratty-ninja." Cid said smirking as everyone looked at Yuffie and Vincent. "I'm trusting you two not to get into too much trouble" he said turning towards Yuffie with a glare. "I'm hoping that Vincent will help keep you in line."

"I'll do my be-

"Why can't you trust me?! I'm not THAT bad… Am I?!" Yuffie said with a glare looking over at Cloud. "Of course not, now we have to get going today. We have only about a week to track him AND Hojo." Cloud said making sure Yuffie was paying attention. "LET'S MOSEY!" Yuffie said running out the door leaving Vincent and Cloud with a puzzled look on their faces.

**-X-**

Yuffie and Vincent were making their way up to the top of the Shin-Ra building. They had been running up the flights of stairs for hours now. "I think I might as well lay down and die in PEACE! Not running up a million stairs trying to find some creeper controlling some big ray thing!"

They had finally reached the last flight of stairs about one hour later, when Yuffie start a conversation with the gunman.

"So… Vincent, what do you have against Hojo?" Yuffie said causing him to stop in place. "I told you he did this to me… I'm not even human anymore… So Yuffie I've told you my backround story now who's this mystery guy you keep on rambling about?" Yuffie began to blush st this sudden question. "I-I can't say…" Yuffie said stuttering. "Who is there?!" Yuffie and Vincent heard an old voice call when they had walked on the roof. "Hojo…" Vincent said gritting his teeth at the name.

"You? Is that, that one Turk?" Hojo said with a laugh ((A/N: In DoC they put subtitles for his laugh… On my copy at least… I wanted to die…)) "Who else is with you?" Vincent heard Hojo say and stepped in front of Yuffie. "Someone who you better not even so much look at." Vincent said glaring at Hojo. "Why not? You said you're only in love with only MY wife." Hojo said making Vincent look down at his feet then looked back up at Hojo.

"She- she never really loved me… She only loved you… she might have been intelligent but to want you? That's one whole different story." Vincent said with Yuffie peeking behind his back. "Vinny- I mean Vincent?" Yuffie said looking up at Vincent. "Vinny?" Hojo said laughing with Yuffie looking at the ground seeming like she was going to throw up at Hojo's repulsive behavior.

"Leave her alone." Vincent said with a small growl as he approached Hojo. "Vincent!" Yuffie screamed as she saw Hojo grabbing his gun. Yuffie closed her eyes tight as she could and slid down a wall so she was sitting. Then, she heard gunfire. It didn't hit Hojo or Vincent but Yuffie felt some kind of metal penetrate the skin on her arm and go through and hit her chest. Vincent ran over to her as fast as her could. "Yuffie!" Vincent yelled as her vision started to blur.

**-X-**

"Yuffie…" Vincent said as he sat alone on the Shin-Ra building cradling her body. "I'm so sorry…"

**-X-**

**Hojo: WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU SEPHIROTH?!**

**Sephiroth: My god… You were right…**

**Yuffie: Thx a lot -_- If I'm dead and I haven't kissed my Vinny, god so help me…**

**Me: SETTLE ALL OF YOU! I have more plans than you think :} **

**BAI =3**


End file.
